


Cute

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Shore Leave, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Data was cute, and whoever said anything opposite to that statement was a liar. An evil, stupid liar.At least that was how La Forge saw it.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	Cute

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh I'm in love with these too and I swear I will end up writing 10000 fanfics about Star Trek Next Generation

Data was cute, and whoever said anything opposite to that statement was a liar. An evil, stupid liar.

At least that was how La Forge saw it.

Despite his understandable difficulties with the human psyche, Data was in constant change, in constant evolution and in constant learning from the experiences he lived in his previous ships, and during his duty at the Enterprise. He hadn't become second officer just from his ability to calculate and evaluate situations purely from logic, he had shown capacity to adapt, reconsider, and even act on his own gut, despite not really realizing it.

And asides from all of those things, that made Data a terrific officer to the fleet, he was also learning human skills, and he made sure he was, since he wanted to be more human in a way that sometimes left Geordi a little upset.

He more than anyone understood the desire to be equal to the others around him. Hell, he even denied his own disability by allowing himself to be in pain all of the time, just so he could see. Of course, no one would allow him to be a chief of engineering if he didn't, but still. He couldn't blame Data for wanting to be more human.

He could, however, blame the others for not treating him like they should.

Data was always trying to please. Always trying to learn. Always trying to understand. He made fundamental questions to the human way of life that even children wouldn't, that even the most incredible philosophers wouldn't be able to answer. He was naïve and gentle with his questions, almost hesitant, just to make sure he would not offend anyone, despite not knowing what that meant.

He was cute, caring, attentive, and Geordi couldn't understand how, after years of serving with him, people could still treat him like a machine, instead of the person he truly was.

Sometimes, Geordi thought he worried too much about it. Never Data had complained about anyone mistreating him, never had he shown any signs of discontent, discomfort, dislike for someone's actions. Maybe because he truly couldn't feel any emotions. But La Forge found that hard to believe.

Specially in days like this.

As he walked inside the android's quarters after being allowed inside, Geordi couldn't help the smile on his face when he saw Data laying on his bed, checking on his pad, with Spot curled up deeply asleep on his chest. Data looked at him as he entered, but did not move, pointing to the cat over him.

"She is asleep. I do not wish to disturb her" he said, and Geordi could feel the fondness filling his heart for his friend. How could anyone say Data did not feel, when he didn't move to greet his best friend just so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping cat?

How could anyone be so heartless?

"It's fine Data, I'm just here to chat" Geordi said, pulling a chair close to the bed and sitting down. The android was one of the only people he felt comfortable to remove his visor, and he did, sighing into the darkness that surrounded him as he placed the object on his lap, the pain becoming less unbearable. "So this is what you do during shore leave?"

"Yes" Data responded, with the same matter of fact voice he usually used. "Specially when the captain and first officer are away from the ship. I do not have time to endorse in many activities that might make me distracted in case of an emergency."

"Data, what emergency? We are next to a stelar base, surrounded by other federation ships, in the middle of federation territory, with no danger in sight whatsoever. Why don't you relax a little? There ain't no activity you can't stop immediately anyway" he chuckled, leaning back against the chair and slowly moving his feet until he placed them over Data's bed.

The android was silent for a moment, before Geordi heard Spot meow in protest.

"I am sorry Spot, please allow me to relocate myself" Data said, and Geordi almost put his visor on again to see what the hell was going on. But instead he just kept his eyes closed, relaxed against the chair, stretching his arms, feeling the mattress move beneath his feet. "There, you can settle yourself down again. Geordi, what do you think would be a good way of, as you humans say, passing the time?"

"I don't know Data. I mean if you like laying on your bed with your cat checking on stuff, then you can. I'm not here to tell you how to enjoy your shore leave" he snorted, putting his hands behind his head and sighing. After a moment of silence, Data spoke again.

"Why are you here, instead of enjoying your shore leave? As I understand, you too were relieved from duty" he said, and that caught Geordi off guard.

It shouldn't have, but it did, because sometimes he forgot how perceptive Data could be.

"Yeah you're right, I was" he chuckled, and lowered his arms again, opening his eyes out of pure instinct and looking at Data's general direction (he hoped). "My idea of a perfect shore leave is more about... keeping my visor off and letting the pain drift off. If I went down to the planet, I would want to know more about it, study, explore, and my headache would remain."

"I see. So to you, at this particular time, a shore leave is closer to a relaxation from your equipment rather than a relaxation of your duties as chief engineer. It does make sense" Data said, and it sounded so mechanical and yet so... well, curious. "Would you like to endorse in an activity with me? One that does not require your vision?"

"What would that activity be Data? There's almost nothing to do in this ship that doesn't require vision" Geordi snorted, and almost jumped when he felt something touching his leg.

"Sorry. I forgot to warn you I was about to touch you" Data said, and Geordi relaxed, feeling Data's hand over his ankle. "I believe I have a copy of a book in braille, if you would like to lay down and read with me."

"... sounds relaxing alright, I haven't read in braille for years" he said, smiling a bit, and Data retrieved his hand from Geordi. He heard Spot complaining again, and felt the mattress moving, taking in that Data was getting up to retrieve the book.

"You can lay down on my bed" Data said, from a little further away, and despite the light burning on his cheeks, Geordi moved and laid down on Data's bed, placing his visor over the chair and waiting.

He had laid with Data multiple times before, it wasn't something new, but sometimes, specially when they were just relaxing, with no passionate wishes involved, Geordi felt awkward, and shy.

Eventually he felt the mattress moving again, and Data's arm pressed against his own as he laid down. His hand reached for Geordi's, and placed the book on top of it.

"Thanks" Geordi said, feeling the cover, and having his eyes widening slightly. "This is Sherlock Holmes! How did you get it?"

"In one of our travels, I encountered this exemplar in an abandoned household. I retrieved it, since the house was abandoned, and kept it in my possessions for later usage."

"Wow... this is so cool" Geordi whispered, opening the book and feeling the pages. "I'm a bit rusty... will take a bit longer for me to read this one."

"Take the time you require. I will be right next to you if you need any assistance" Data said, and Geordi smiled.

"What will you be doing while I read?"

"I will be reading another story while laying comfortably next to you, on my side, with Spot comfortingly laying between my legs and my butt."

"... you didn't have to be so specific" Geordi said, unable to hold back a chuckle, and then pressing his lips together when he felt Data's hand in his arm.

"I know. I just hoped I would make you laugh" he said, and his hand gently caressed Geordi's arm before pulling away and moving to probably take the pad.

Data was cute. He was very cute. He was handsome too, and he could melt Geordi's heart like a marshmallow on a nice fireplace.

Maybe he was biased, due to his feelings towards the android, but he would fight anyone who didn't treat Data as he should be treated.

Like the cute, amazing android he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
